


In The Dark We're The Same

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind!Ignis, Demon Sex, Implied Cannibalism, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, demon!ravus, implied oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: quick and messy self indulgent demon fucking, possibly may have a continuation if folks want to see it?





	1. Chapter 1

He sleeps in what he considers his tomb, hidden from the world except to those unfortunate enough to find the place he hid for the last few years. He only wakes up when he hears a familiar set of taps, a cane being used to navigate around the rocks outside. Cautiously he shifts, moving closer to see if there was an intruder or an old friend.

Iggy's use of a cane was a begrudging one, his senses not yet sharp enough to avoid it. The darkness doesn't scare him nearly as much as it probably should. Reaching a larger expanse of the cavern, his cane no longer long enough to sweep from side to side, shifting enough to find a familiar object just in reach, he taps his cane against it. A simple can hanging from an old mine shaft wire, enough to announce his presence without fear. If he knew his friend, he wouldn't tolerate any hostiles in his personal space.

Ravus moves closer to the entrance, allowing his guard to come down when he realizes it was only his friend. 

"Ignis..." he musters up something to say, difficult now to do so without inducing a coughing fit, but his relief can be heard just from his tone. He takes his hand to help him down, gentle in contrast to how he looked. Ravus knew his strength well enough to be careful not to accidentally hurt him.

Iggy quiets him, knowing how difficult it was for him to speak now. A little quiet company in the dark was a simple comfort, one he could afford given the dysfunctionality of their usually tight unit with Noct's absence. Taking Ravus' aid, sightless eyes drift roughly to where he thinks the demon's face is, judging by where he can hear his distorted breaths. 

"It's been awhile, I hope my absence wasn't troubling..." discarding his cane into the one blessing he still retained from Noct, the use of the armiger, he reaches out to get a feel for where Ravus was.

Ravus grunts in response, a gentle squeeze of his hand in an attempt to say that it was alright. 

"...I slept..." he eyes the makeshift sleeping area he had, made into something much more comfortable thanks to Ignis bringing him blankets and pillows. His company was at least one comfort he had in what he can barely call a life. "Alright?" He asks, wiping some stray hairs from his face, careful not to graze his claws too much.

Iggy takes his hand, leaning into it, just to show he had no fear for him. He couldn't see how he looked, he didn't care about that. This was still his friend and ally, everything aside. 

"Could be better." the smile he offers is a genuine one at least. "Better knowing you’re alright." he carefully leans against him, having a moment where he recoils, a blush on his face realizing he's almost certainly shedded almost all of what remained of his torn clothes.

He manages to crack a small smile on his half marred face when he reacts to his lack of cover, not that Ignis could see. He was slightly embarrassed, but human contact was rare for him and even rarer when it was friendly, affectionate contact, and he doubts Ignis was judging him for being in little more than a few tattered rags still clinging to the ooze breaking his skin and the remains of his armour practically fused to him by now.. His chest rumbles into what could be compared to a purr, arms hugging around the smaller man. 

"Smaller..."

Iggy has a moment where he considers if it's alright to be hugged this close, but... Sania already confirmed whatever Plasmodium strain making him this way wasn't something that would be passed on to others. 

"You're bigger." he confirms, trying to avoid touching his left side through fear of hurting him, noting how he'd recoil before if he got too close. He feels warm, surprising, but he imagines whatever power made him this way is producing the heat, rather than himself. He often wonders if the man before him was truly still alive. He hadn't seen him die, no... but Gladio's recount of the recording in Zegnautus suggested that to be so. Lost in his thoughts for a moment, he remains quiet in his arms.

He makes a noise of concern, looking down and caressing his cheek. Not wanting him to be upset, he softly squishes his face, a distorted laugh bubbling from his chest when he tries to give him weird, makeshift smile. 

“Much better.” He has to clear his throat a bit to get the words out, but it’s said with a warmth not unfamiliar to when he wasn’t... like this.

Iggy can't help but smile, wiping some of the stray goo from his cheek. It’s moments like this that remind him this man before him is no monstrosity, not willingly so.

"Bath?" Iggy asks, noting he felt that he somewhat... stuck to him, when he steps back from their embrace. He could hear a stream running through the cave, surely it should lead to a pool to help clean his friend up.

Ravus nods, finding it a bit less depressing washing himself with some company. He was rather fortunate finding this area, one that once you’re deep within there is a space filled with clear water from a small waterfall nearby. Granted he can’t be near the waterfall during the day due to the sunlight hurting him, but it was something that he could relax in when he couldn’t sleep.

Ignis takes a moment, gripping his hand to have the demon lead him deeper into the cave. Hearing the running water more clearly, he stops when he feels water at his feet. 

"Have you been keeping well?" he inquires, not fully wishing to hear the details as he'd divulged a bit too much information last time he'd asked

Ravus is quiet for a moment, never feeling good about his ‘cravings’ but knowing that it at least keeps him sane. 

"...two days ago." He thinks. Sometimes he doesn’t know how much time has passed as his concept of what little remained of the day and night are usually only seen from the waterfall. It’s difficult, but he tries to appreciate their sacrifice as it lets him feel more secure in treating his companion well. Slowly he dips into the pool, cool but not terribly so, needing the cooldown anyway whenever he felt too overheated.

Iggy's expression shifts for just a moment, it'd explain the coppery tang that hit his senses when he got deeper into the cave where Ravus resided. He offers a nod in acknowledgement, it didn't feel 'right' to reply saying it was 'good'. Stripping down to his underwear, he joins Ravus in the pool, walking with him through the water until he's up to his chest. It's daunting without his sight but he knew Ravus wouldn't let him go under. Getting to the waterfall, he does his best helping to cleanse the ooze from his friend, helping to cast off the scent of blood still faintly on his person as well. 

"Comfortable?"

Ravus makes a noise in reply, shuddering at time when hands get too close to certain sensitive areas around his demonified arm, but enjoying when he was washed around the base of his horn. 

“Yes...” Ignis probably could not notice, but Ravus feels himself heat up whenever he glances at his almost nude form. He’s happy that he’s kept himself in shape at least.

Ignis notes how he likes a firm rub and scratch at the base of his horn, urging him to sit in the water rather than kneel to reach. Oblivious to the demon's thoughts on his almost bare body, he relies on him to tell him when he feels clean. He knows the ooze would return, it always did, but giving him some semblance of his humanity in any way he could provide, even as a reminder, was worth his time.

He does as he’s told, sitting down to let Ignis wash more of his scalp. It’s difficult not to cuddle his head into Ignis’ shoulder, trying not to lean on him too much knowing how heavy he must be. After a while he feels much better, letting Ignis know that he was good for now before leading him out of the water. 

“Thank you.” Ravus tells him softly, appreciating him visiting even if it’s to do something as mundane as washing a demon. He doesn’t seem to realize, but his hands seem to linger, eyes glazing over Ignis’ scars down to how soaked the little clothing he had-

No. His hands retreat, he would sooner drown himself then do such a thing to him with such a monstrous body.

Iggy's hands search for him, missing the contact that suddenly left him. Ravus would need to bow down to meet his hands, but finding the familiar shape of his face, he considers for a moment if that spark they had as more than simply friends was still present. He lingers, chewing on his scarred lip, milky green eyes staring at nothing in particular yet they seem to stare right through him. He has no words, waiting for an action, anything.

He sees his small hands reach for him, unsure of himself before leaning into his touch. They’re both quiet, but the tension between them was almost deafening. 

"...Stop me if I can’t..." he trails off and he leans closer, claws trembling before he allows them to settle on his hip, pulling him closer until he’s flush against his torso. After a moment of hesitation, he claims his lips, sighing from feeling his mouth against his after so long.

He makes a quite sound feeling Ravus' lips upon his. it's... different to what he remembers. There’s a hint of what he supposes is the taste of the tar-like ooze that stops him from being as eloquent as he remembers, but he doesn't let that stop their moment. He shares it, just between them, his arms feel lost until they rest over his neck, taking a slight stumble with the amount of weight looming over him, even kneeling he was far taller. If it wasn't for the large palms resting over his hips, he'd have probably toppled. 

"No complaints here..."

Once Ravus has a taste, he only craves more more, mouth kissing and wandering down his jaw to his neck, teeth grazing against his skin at times. Before he gets too ahead of himself, he nudges at his legs, letting him know his intentions as he carries him over to the area he slept in. 

"I missed you..." his voice is slightly clearer after getting clean, though a bit raspy.

Iggy's blush by now is prominent. Feeling somewhat touch starved in the dark or never having the mood take him alone, having even a shred of intimacy is enough to ignite a fire in his gut. 

"And I, you..." he speaks softly, this close to him he can hear his quickened pulse, sending a shudder along his spine when he's set down, finding somewhat damp blankets under him. He feels whatever this demon, his demon, had planned, he'd certainly need another dip in the underground lake afterwards. There's a hint of apprehension on his face, though his interest is painfully manifested by the strain against his soaked underwear.

He looked absolutely tantalizing underneath him, his hair a mess and his soaked underwear leaving nothing to the imagination. Ravus’ claws run lightly down his torso, admiring his body, the body of that person he dreamed about for years. He trails his tongue against his chest, teasing him as his arousal grows, straining and writhing against his thigh. 

"It’s... different now, I’m afraid." There’s some hesitation left in him, even as his claws pull dangerously at his last bit of clothing.

Ignis’ breath hitches feeling something entirely foreign brush against his thigh, if it wasn't for the feeling of his tongue and breath huffing across his torso, he could have mistaken it. 

"I-I can feel that..." he has a moment of hesitation himself. They've gotten this far. Part of him runs it through his head. The visions, clear as day playing behind his eyelids, he had very little left in this world to live for. This momentary release, it's making him feel alive again, making him feel a sense of self that's surprising even him. "I'm willing." he confirms, searching hands finding Ravus' hair, giving a reassuring caress.

Given permission to continue, he nuzzles into his touch, what little hesitation he had now leaving him as he tears his underwear off with a rip. 

"How I’ve longed for you so..." he pulls him closer by his hips, his prehensile arousal flush and writhing against his entrance. The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach is almost more than he could bear, tip searching for entry until he slips in with a quiet growl, aided by the slick he produced by himself.

Iggy gasps and arches, it's... a strange sensation, more like a tongue than anything else. His clench of surprise brings another discovery as well, it's pliable, to a degree, anyway. The further he slides into him the thicker he gets, reaching a point where he almost definitely needs a moment. He pushes at Ravus' chest for him to ease up, keeping his touch veering to the right, just incase. 

"A moment..." he breathes, shifting experimentally against him until he relaxes enough for more, taking a shaking breath before the demon gets a nod of approval.

He’s wonderfully tight thanks to his size, able to feel him twitch and tighten around him. It takes a lot of self control, but he moves at a slow and shallow pace, toying with controlling his prehensile length albeit clumsily at first. It’s unnoticeable to himself, but he seems to emanate a heavy, almost sweet scent that Ignis seems to react positively to. 

“Ah... you’re opening up… Relaxing...” his thrusts become much deeper, relishing the feeling of his lover’s legs quaking each time he buries himself into him.

Iggy moans and whines when he drives particularly deep, raising an arm to cover his mouth when he feels his modesty creeping back. He isn't sure about the scent suddenly taking his senses, both heightening and numbing in different respects. It sends a prickle of pleasure through his skin, numbing his sensation until all he can feel is the deep pleasure settling within him, his lover's girthy arousal never failing to rub him precisely the right way with each thrust. 

"A-ah... What...?" he's logical, wanting to question this phenomenon but but body seems far more interested in other pursuits.

He lies back and pulls the smaller man into his lap, allowing him to ride him as he pleases or if his lust continued to grow unchecked, he wraps his hands around his waist to push him down onto his cock himself. 

“Oh, my love...” Ignis’ expression only seems to encourage him, kissing him deeply until his tongue seemed to fill his mouth. Meanwhile he feels a familiar but slightly different sensation, signalling that he was already getting close but getting a certain urge to finish deep inside. “I want to fill you... want to keep you… make you all mine...”

At this point, Ignis can only nod quickly in response, feeling pleasure overwhelming his senses, the amount of pressure on his insides is enough to make his own orgasm come as a steady ooze before it comes as a shot when his lover lifts him enough to relieve the pressure. He cries out for him over and over, starting to feel through his pleasure haze that his lover was far from 'finished' with him, feeling him trying to seek an angle to bury the thickest portion of his cock within him. 

"A-ah... Oh, love..." his hands wander down, physically feeling just how full he was, his face somehow flushing a few shades deeper than he was already.

Ravus huffs loudly, almost drooling watching his lover come undone so quickly. He can’t help himself now, giving several more deep thrusts before he pushes him down, grinding needily until the rest of him suddenly pops inside. The relief is instantaneous, a loud, rumbly moan escaping him as he felt himself fill Ignis with... something. He’s unsure what it is but he feels his mind spark pleasantly just from petting his now full belly.

Iggy yelps loudly when the thick bulb at the base of his cock pops into him. Just as suddenly as he's filled, he feels it deflate, filling him with an odd sensation, his legs shaking and each breath accented with a none too quiet moan. He feels like he must have came a second time, but he can't check himself. it's clear from his expression that he's probably edging into far too sensitive, struggling to vocalize how he feels.

Ravus settles into content purrs, slowly slipping out of him and curling around his lover out of some strange instinct to protect him. 

“I love you...” he rubs gentle circles on his belly, affection bubbling within him as he kisses his shoulder.

It's only when Ravus slides out of him that he realizes just how much was inside of him. It makes him shudder, more so when he feels the amount of fluid that comes with it, a haze of pink tinting his cheeks. 

"Mmm... Y-you too..." he's still catching his breath, his voice sounding slurred. He knows he can't go home in this state, resigning himself to staying the night with Ravus, his only fear being that the others may go looking for him.


	2. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and Ignis are interrupted in their late night endeavours by concerned friends, and given the consequences, Ravus joins the others at Lestallum as more of a prisoner than a guest.

Ravus sleeps more soundly than he has for a long time, much better now that he has someone warm to cuddle with. His arm stays securely around him, determined to protect the smaller man even unconsciously while he snores, sometimes he chokes on his own ooze during his sleep, but it seems to be such a regular occurance it doesn’t even stir him from his sleep.

Iggy grows uncomfortable as the long night draws on, shifting under the arm that’s putting far too much pressure on his abdomen. Trying to get the demon's attention, mostly by tapping at his arm and pushing at his shoulder, he tries to wriggle his way into a more comfortable position.

Ravus grumbles, annoyed by the sensation and ends up cuddling him much tighter to Ignis’ dismay, putting even more pressure to his full tummy. 

"Rrr..."

Squeezing him has... quite the effect. A sound of confusion and surprise sounding when the pressure within him alleviates slightly. Something definitely came out of him and more fluid with it. Instead of bothering Ravus to move again, he sits incredibly still in a stunned silence. It doesn't help that he can't examine what just happened.

Ravus finally wakes up from Ignis’ noise, lifting his head in concern when he notices a round, glowing object now resting on the sheets. He purrs, noting his lover’s discomfort and has the urge to help relieve him as his claw rubs soothing circles down his abdomen. 

"Hurt?" His voice gurgles, it seems his throat has a buildup of liquid again.

Ignis shakes his head, it didn't hurt, but it certainly startled him. 

"Confused, perhaps..." finally able to look up from his position, he can make out a faint light through his blindness. along with feel a questionable amount of blackish ooze pooling at his thighs. There's no curt way to put it, and as such he furrows his brow. "I believe that came out of me." he mentions, gesturing down to the ooze, and roughly in the direction of what he can just about make out lighting his darkness.

He gets up and lets Ignis out of his arms only to examine the slightly lopsided sphere, holding it gently in his palm while feeling very... affectionate to it. 

"It’s ours." If only he could see, Ignis would find the borderline goofy grin he had as he moved closer to him, lifting his hand so he can give it to him.

Ignis... doesn't know what to say. He feels the object in his hands. It's egg-like, larger than he's handled before, it's rather obviously warm from being inside of him and almost gel-like. 

"Ravus..." he wants to be logical. But... nothing about this made too much sense to him. That said, him nor the others really looked into demon reproduction, or if they were even capable of it at all. He's more worried just how many were still inside of him, given he doesn't truly feel relieved. He wants to tell him there's no way this could be any kind of 'spawn' of his, but who's he to say that? Regardless, hearing the guttural purrs coming from Ravus, he chooses not to ruin his uplifted mood.

The whole situation seems to delight Ravus, the large demon moving down to nuzzle Ignis like a supposed ‘mate’. Once he’s had his moment of affection though, he starts to wonder if he should be assisting Ignis more, feeling a sense of pity when he sees that his brows were furrowed in discomfort. His hand hovers over his abdomen for a moment before he makes up his mind, and gently pushes down on his swollen belly to help ease more out of him.

The discomfort hits immediately when Ravus pushes down on his belly again, it doesn't help that he's tense after his earlier fright. The second egg comes with more difficulty, not a lot of pain, however. Honestly, he still feels numb after whatever it was that was clouding his senses during their coupling. The more Ravus presses, the more pop out of him, until there's 8 large egg-like objects clutched together between his thighs. Other than the thin sheen of sweat and embarrassed look, complete with blush across Iggy's cheeks, he seems alright, catching his breath.

Ravus, wanting to make sure all of his eggs were all out, pushes a finger into him, much easier due to the stretch from earlier. When he’s satisfied that all were safely out he kisses his forehead, chest rumbling with pride at how well he took them. 

"they’re all out... good."

Iggy certainly wasn't expecting the finger, shifting with a quiet gasp before he finally lets himself relax and lay back. 

"Good indeed..." he felt so... Empty. It's an odd sensation, but honestly he feels exhausted. Needing a moment to catch his breath, he turns into the sheets, trying to make himself comfortable without disturbing Ravus' little 'brood'.

Ravus herds all the eggs close by, lying opposite from Iggy so that the all were warmed by both of them. Their rest is cut short though when there is footsteps heard, Ravus stiffening and sitting up to watch the entrance. He can hear voices that were familiar, making out a low, gruff voice and a higher, timid one. 

"...do you think he’s..." Prompto’s voice shakes, fearing the worst for their now distant friend.

Blinking out of his haze, he hears the voices as well. His immediate thought is how he must look. Almost every inch of him feels damp, and at this point he can't tell if it's demonic ooze from his partner's cuddling or just his own sweat. He feels very exposed, and turns to where he can feel Ravus' heat radiating beside him, hoping he knew not to attack them, and equally, that the others knew not to attack Ravus.

He can see a light emanating from the start of the cave, most likely from their flashlights. Ravus can’t help but prickle in fear. 

"...are they aware of me..." he tries to whisper, only to hear a gasp. 

"Stay behind me." Gladio puts an arm in front of Prompto. He’s unsure of Ignis’ wellbeing even if he knows he wouldn’t do anything himself for Noct’s return, but he’s fully prepared to face him should the worst come to fruition. 

"Iggy... if you’re there, please say something."

Iggy bites back his nerves at being discovered like this, a hand searching for Ravus' cheek to sooth him. Voice raised, he sounds off, with a slight rasp from his over enthusiastic yells the previous night. 

"Yes- I'm fine." he hopes they'd be on their way after that, but he knew better than that. He thinks they were aware of Ravus, they should be, anyway, but he doesn't reply to him.

Prompto lights up significantly hearing him. 

"Iggy!? Where are you?" He wanders closer before he trips, Gladio shouting for him as he fell and rolled down hard rocks until he bumped into something. 

"Ah, ow...?" He opens his eyes, burred until they focus onto a huge, demonic form, stiffening and backing away from him. 

"Aah! S-stay back!" He warns, even as he feels his body freeze up instead of summoning his gun from the armiger he kept training himself to do. Gladio’s eyes widen as Prompto’s light shines onto what appeared to be Ravus, still alive and still monstrous, sprinting towards the two to protect Prompto from harm. 

"Don’t lay a finger on him!’

Ravus looks irritated in the low light, feeling his senses prickle to the intruders, yet he doesn't act. It's rather clear he's unarmed. He lost his sword, tainted by demonic power in zegnatus long ago. However that certainly didn't mean he was harmless. Shambling back towards Ignis with a dissatisfied grumble from his rest being interrupted, he keeps his eyes on them, slumping down into a sit. The air is tense, clear to everyone present. It's also clear Ravus is sitting by Iggy to avoid Gladio taking a swing at him that Ignis likely wouldn't be able to dodge. 

"Leave." comes a strained response, a gurgle of a growl accompanying it. Ignis grips at his arm, eventually speaking up. 

"He isn't hostile, leave him be." he wasn't entirely correct. Several missing persons reports had been down to Ravus' cravings, but his unwillingness to act on his urges until absolutely necessary was... something, at least.

Gladio was... perplexed, still unnerved by Ravus’ presence but he slowly lowers his weapon, helping Prompto back onto his feet. 

“Ignis... what is all this?” They note the blankets and sheets which they recognize. Ignis had procured them earlier to ‘help someone in need’ which in a way, it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

“Have... have you been staying here with him? This whole time?”

Ignis shakes his head. 

"No. I visit from time to time." He certainly couldn't just leave him to lose what remained of his sanity alone. 

"Would you rather I sat in my uselessness?" That's how he felt, anyway. Ravus turns towards him, a sound bubbling from him with his concern.

“No, Iggy... that’s not it...” Prompto wants to come closer to comfort him, only fearing Ravus looming over him, but surprisingly he backs away, allowing him near but watching him closely. He rubs his shoulder, noting the strange spheres near him and the slight bruising in certain areas that weren’t covered by blankets. “Just... let us take you home and get you washed up alright?”

"What about him?" He doesn't want to get up, turning where he can feel Ravus' presence. The demon shoves Prompto back by the shoulder with a growl, cradling Iggy in his arms when the threat of them taking him away is realized. 

"No." Comes a simple response from Ravus, feeling protective of what he feels is his only companion.

Gladio steps in this time, determined not to lose another one of his friends over something like this. 

“Ravus, you know better than this. You are not keeping him trapped here.” He stands strong even when he growls at him, at least knowing he could actually understand what was being said to him. “If you’re as friendly as Ignis claims, then you would let him go home and rest.” He will not back off, even if his weapon isn’t drawn. If Ravus was not hostile as he says, then he will have to prove it.

Ravus prickles again, holding Iggy tighter. Only when Iggy whispers a reassurance to him that he wouldn't leave him alone in the dark for long, does he ease up. 

"Give us a moment?" He waits until Prompto and Gladio reluctantly leave. He hugs around Ravus' shoulders, "I mean it, I'll be back, alright?" He supposes he should find his clothes, enlisting Ravus' help to fetch them, making himself at least somewhat decent before he joins the others, much to Ravus whining.

The two are patient with them, even with the uneasy air around them. Perhaps all of them are just too emotionally exhausted, not wanting to fight or risk more anguish at their situations. Ignis is all dressed save for his unfortunately unrecoverable underwear, and reunites with his friends with wobbly legs. Ravus watches them, saddened by the thought of losing Ignis even for a moment, and can’t help but follow him closely until they reach the entrance. 

“Don’t go...” his voice can be heard shaking even through it’s distortion.

Iggy turns, sightless eyes downturned. 

"I'll come back." He reaches out to touch his forearm, bringing his cane out of the armiger to feel his way to the car until he feels Prompto's hand at his back to guide him. The trip back to Lestallum is largely uneventful, The lights of the city appearing on the horizon.

Prompto debates talking to Ignis, about his safety and if they had... done things together as raunchy as it seemed, only out of concern for his well being. 

“Iggy, we’re going to bring you in to get medical care, okay? No offense to Ravus, but we need to make sure you’re alright.” He’s fine with taking the brunt of Ignis’ cold shoulder should he upset him, even if it hurt he just wanted to make sure that being around Ravus hasn’t compromised his health in anyway. While he talks though Gladio stiffens, steering to avoid a demon from launching itself to the car to no avail. 

“Shit. It’s on us.”

With the car skidding to a halt, there's a swirl of miasma, whatever latches itself to the car called backup before it did. Before they can draw weapons and fight back, the telltale sound of metal on tarmac is heard, approaching quickly at a running pace. Ravus wasn't about to quietly let Ignis be taken away without insuring his safety himself, apparently. His very presence is enough to have smaller demons back away and retreat. With his backup the cleanup of their demonic roadblock is quick and effortless. There is a price to be paid for his help, the sky slowly starting to brighten to their few slim hours of daylight. It leaves Ravus in quite the predicament. Ravus hisses and whimpers when he notices the light, attempting to hide underneath the car. 

Taking pity for him, Gladio sighs, grabbing some tarp to cover him. 

“Ugh, come here.” Making sure he’s fully covered he guides him to the back of the truck, whispering a warning to be quiet and telling him that he better appreciate this.

Ravus perhaps against his better judgement peers out from the bed of the truck, quickly retreating when they notice the proximity to the city. This isn't really what he wants. He has several inklings of what could happen while he's here and none of them are good. Iggy sits in silence, quietly reflecting on his friends predicament. Hurrying into lestallum and keeping Ravus covered and away from their UV lighting, he's taken along with Ignis into the medical bay where they figure out what to do with them both while their science team makes their way over.

The team there is given a rundown of the situation, understanding the delicate nature of it but needing to let them know that they must have them separated for now. Ravus doesn’t react positively, both not wanting to be parted from Ignis but also fearing what they may do to him. He also doesn’t seem fond of being talked about like he wasn’t there, gurgling a response to them even when he goes into a coughing fit. “I’m right here.”

Ignis waits in the quiet until it’s his turn to be examined, he can hear the occasional growl from Ravus, the deep reverb of his voice is hard to understand from this distance. 

"And what do you intend to do with him?" He isn't sure he wants to know the answer. Ravus is a biological mishap, stuck halfway between demon and human without a clear distinction between the two like most who turned. Worse, he'll fully sentient and able to question his treatment.

The specialists are surprisingly understanding, taking into account Ravus’ sentience and wanting to ensure his safety so long as he consents to testing. 

"It’s very obvious that he is aware of the things going on around him, we’d like to ask him ourselves since it would benefit us all should he consent." He would still need to be separated, but if he could prove that he will do no harm, they will allow him some more freedom in the future. 

With this knowledge imparted to Ravus in his own examination room, he has a moment to think on this, trying to avoid the haze that was his attachment to Ignis. Thinking of his lack of feeding, he agrees, mostly in fear of hurting people. 

"Will I be secured...?"

Reassured that he will have his own board and safety from the public, he seems slightly more willing. Ignis feels it could be far worse of an arrangement, but shrugs in response. 

"I don't answer for him, direct any inquiry you have to him directly. Just be patient- his speech isn't fantastic." At the very least they were relaying the information between them for now, neither of them left in the metaphorical dark. He could go on about how that's hardly his fault, he'd liken it to be constantly clogged up with a cold while also having a nose bleed. He certainly doesn't think it would be comfortable, speaking or not. "What about me? If we are separated, what will I be subject to?" Prompto gave him an idea in the car, which he wasn't particularly happy about.

“For you, we’d need to ensure that contact with him hasn’t compromised your health in any way, so first things first a general checkup and blood tests...” Ignis seemed perfectly healthy other than some bruising and scratches that they can clean up, but they needed to be sure that Ignis was not going to transform on them. Prompto is unhappy to see the two of them locked in, but if it’s for the best, then it’d have to do. 

“We’ll visit often alright? We’ll slap people around if they don’t treat you how you deserve.” Citing his own experiences and uneasiness of labs, he was determined to make sure they would at least be as comfortable as possible, and Gladio agrees too, opting to take any times Prompto wouldn’t be able to visit himself.

Ignis is quiet through the procedures. He knows himself that he's alright, he had Sania test samples from Ravus himself to be sure he was safe to be around, albeit on the downlow. He wonders if he should mention, perhaps to safe Ravus any intrusive treatment. 

"If you think I stayed with him without precaution, you are fools." Of course he's understandably snippy. "Talk to Sania. She has samples from Ravus, his strain is non infectious, its a solid form, not the miasma that affects humans." Or so he theorizes.

They raise a brow at him, questioning why he would do such a thing without telling the full story, but they don’t pry as much, focusing more on what they can do now than what could have been. 

“As long as you are truthful now, that is appreciated.” 

Ravus is meanwhile brought through to yet another room, one much more reinforced than the one Ignis was in. It was most likely the separation from his lover causing it, but he can’t help but feels another wave of sorrow overcome him. He huddles into a ball, not wanting to exist at the moment.

Meanwhile, Ignis shrugs his shoulders. 

"I was the only one at risk, made no sense to me to expose others." he had a point. Regardless, when his own testing is finished, he wonders just how much Ravus told them, if anything, about his own situation. Part of him wants to watch all hell break loose from their potential shortsightedness, but he fears for Ravus' safety. "You are aware he needs to be fed and have interaction, just like a normal person, correct?" Not quite. He doesn't feel Ravus' safety would be a high priority if he imparted what the demon usually feasted on, but perhaps, should they ask him, he may have further insight.

“Of course, at the moment they are probably leaving him alone for a bit to relax.” He was very reasonably tense, so they thought it was best to allow him to calm down before they attempted anything. “we most likely will start by asking him things when he’s stable enough to do so, since there isn’t a documented first hand experience with demon interaction.” There is the question of how he must be fed, and there isn’t really an elegant way to ask about it. “Does he... what does he eat?”

Ignis stays tight lipped, and that's probably an answer in itself. 

"If you have any criminals in custody, perhaps you should 'acquaint' them with him." he suggests, certainly no curt way to put it. He knew Ravus had a strong sense of justify if nothing else, and it may please him to not be feasting on innocents. "I wouldn't know if there's anything else he may be able to eat." He does remember the demon referring to what he ate as 'essence' more than the physical form of whoever he was dining on. He isn't sure how to vocalize that, perhaps the demon himself would have a better way of describing.

The person checking up on him lets out a sigh, jotting down a few more notes before getting up. 

"I suppose we should ask him then... would you like something to eat?" He was not about to let him go hungry even with how strange and overwhelming their predicament was. The only issue was going to be figuring out Ravus’ meal as well.

 

Ignis shakes his head. Regardless of not having eaten since he left to see Ravus yesterday, he feels sufficiently unsettled that he feels making food for him would be a waste of dwindling resources. 

Ravus is still in a fetal position once they show up to interview him, ambiguous as to whether the noises coming from him were of pain or simply sobs. Rearing his head when he hears company, he's clearly not happy. The ooze streaking his face is likely from his sobbing. 

"Here to torment me?" he grumbles, dragging himself up into a sitting position, his head dropped slightly to one side with his horn throwing off his center of balance.

Unfortunately due to concerns for their own safety, their conversation is done through reinforced glass, and intercom connecting to Ravus’ room so he could listen and reply. 

"No, we just want to ask you a few things so we can figure out what’s going on, are you fine with that?" There was someone in the back to jot things down, finding any info from him invaluable as there was no one really like him.

Ravus glances towards the source of the sound, speakers in the corners of the room. 

"No choice." he mutters, dragging himself up into a standing position. He's tall enough that he has to bow his head slightly, his horn scraping on the ceiling of the room. He supposes he could try to make this somewhat amusing for himself, ambling over towards the reinforced glass to watch the scientists cower. He wonders if they were aware that their idea of protection probably wouldn't contain him should he truly want to leave.

Ravus’ very presence is enough to shake the core of anyone watching him. Even so, the person up front keeps a strong face, having an emergency number ready should anything go awry. 

"First off, We’d like to test your cognitive ability, just answer as best as you can." The questions end up looking rather trivial, with Ravus replying snidely or with an intimidating amount of venom.

Ravus eventually grows tired of them, turning to sit himself back on the floor to rest his back. He hates the room is a rather stark metallic grey. His pacing has left streaks of demonic ooze over the floor. 

"Trivial." he sighs, curling his wrist under his chin, looking off into space, completely disinterested.

It’s frustrating working with him, but it is fascinating data nonetheless. They press on for one more question, one that the left for last in case it struck a chord. 

"You do not need to answer this one, if you do not want to, but... do you remember the last thing before you changed?"

He snarls, spitting a name with more venom than he thought he could muster. 

"Ardyn..." He continues after a pause. his voice comes in short sharp bursts, clearly angered. "Tricked me." a breath. "Tried to kill me." He wasn't sure if he succeeded, he blacked out and doesn't remember much until Ignis snapped him from his rage in zegnautus. "Hate him..." he growls, scraping his claws along the floor, staring intensely at nothing in particular on the floor.

The name brings a sense vitriol that everyone in the room understood, but such a feeling was smothered by fear as the heard his claws scraping. 

"...understood. Would you like a break?" They offer, clear that the memory is taking a toll on him. they were still waiting for Ignis’ blood tests to come in, but they debate whether offering to have him visit him later would be a good idea if he was healthy enough.

Ravus glares into open space, teeth gritted together. 

"Finish." he near demands, wanting to be left alone for a prolonged time rather than poked about for more of his personal life whenever it suited them.

They do as he wishes, allowing him some privacy for the day as they take their notes to analyze as well as show Ignis himself should he want them. 

"He didn’t want to talk any further after that, but his mind seems completely unchanged, save for being understandably angry." His responses are written word for word.

Ignis looks forwards blankly. "I know I get around fairly well, but do I need to remind you? I am blind." Sighing quietly, he leans back in his chair. "Do I at least have my test results back? they should just confirm to you what I've already told you."

Their higher up tsks at them, and they apologise profusely before excusing themselves to grab his results from the table. "Ahem, yes. They came back negative so you are all clear thankfully." After a shower and some final paperwork, they give Ignis permission to leave and visit Ravus if he wished, knowing that he most likely wanted to make sure his friend was alright.

Ignis knows he'd likely need a second shower after seeing Ravus, knowing how clingy the demon could be. Entering the room he resided in for now, he feels disappointed. It feels cold, he can't discern any comfort for him with his cane sweeping across the floor, either. 

"Ravus, are you alright?" he asks, met with a tight hug that almost lifts him from the floor.  
Ravus is quick to lighten up, holding Ignis close while his chest rumbles into a purr. 

"Missed you." He lets him go after a long moment, made docile after long hours of feeling like clawing that accursed glass taunting him. He examines him, checking to see that there is no harm done to him.

Ignis cuddles against him, knowing he likely wouldn't be permitted to stay for too long. At the very least he knows he would request that Ravus had some suitable bedding for his sleep. 

"I suppose you got tired of their questioning?" he asks, reaching to touch the side of his face, frowning feeling that the markings streaking his face were fresh, not dried.

Ravus nods, wiping his face with his arm. 

"...treat me like I’m... some sort of... animal." He growls slightly, but it comes out more of a whimper, too tired to even be angry. The only thing he wants at this moment is more time with Ignis, though another thought nags at his mind. "The eggs..." he frowns, upset that they were left behind.

"You aren't an animal..." he continues to caress his cheek, feeling tired and honestly wanting to sleep the rest of the day away. When Ravus brings up the eggs, he frowns slightly. "It's alright..." He soothes him as best he can, cuddled until he has to leave.

Eventually it’s time for Ignis to leave, though they at least arrive with something comfortable for Ravus to sleep on. He knows that he must go, but is reassured that he will return soon, nuzzling into his palm. 

"I love you." He’s unashamed to say it in front of people, having nothing to lose for it.

The various scientists working with them on Ravus' predicament aren't sure how to process this new information, and equally unashamed, Ignis gets on his tiptoes to kiss Ravus lightly. It's to his chin to avoid the brunt of fluid build up around his mouth from having to speak more than he's used to, but the intent is there. 

"You too... I'll return when I can." he waves him off, being escorted out and given his own place to stay outside of the medical facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! i hope folks aren't expecting this to have a happy/fluffy ending because it probably won't


End file.
